Vehicle owners are often concerned with undesirable sounds that can be heard in the vehicle interior. One of the sources of undesirable sounds stems from varying road conditions, such as coarse road conditions. Some types of road conditions can negatively impact the operator's overall driving experience by producing unpleasant noise.
When present, unpleasant noise disturbances may be related to a hardware resonance (e.g., through the vehicle's body, suspension, or wheels). Hardware solutions to resolve these disturbances contain multiple challenges that include added cost, mass, and program timing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cost-effective way to mask undesirable noise produced from various road conditions.